After several decades pursuing a typical American career, the inventor, Mr. “Pete” Petre, retired to Kerville, Tex., where he, among other things, enjoys playing the guitar and tinkering with things in his workshop. In December, 2002, Mr. Petre, who has a bad back, found conventional guitar stools to be uncomfortable. So he constructed his own guitar stool—a predecessor to the stool described in this specification. Others liked Mr. Petre's predecessor guitar stool, so Mr. Petre made more of them and began selling them to various customers, doing business under the name P3 Guitar Stools.
Recently—less than one year prior to the filing date of this application—Mr. Petre developed a new stool or stool kit designed to be quickly assembled and broken down. This patent application is intended to cover Mr. Petre's new and improved collapsible stool and stool kit.